Generally, location of a user device is computed based on known techniques such as trilateration and triangulation. The techniques usually determine distance of the user device from three or more signal sources to determine regions within each signal source in which the user device is located. The signal sources can be, for instance, GPS satellites, mobile signal towers, and Wi-Fi access points. The location of the user device is then determined based on portion of the regions that overlap. The techniques can be used to compute location of the user device for outdoor as well as indoor environments.
For indoor environments, such as offices, business organizations, industries, location computation is performed by utilizing multiple access points that are distributed across an indoor premise. In such places, location of the user device may be computed to track employees for one or more purpose such as, providing location based services to the employees.